All Over You
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: ReiMariah! Set the night before the Finals of the Asian tourney Mariah laments on her relationship with Rei alone or she thinks shes alone. WAFFY! RR!


All Over You

By K-chan

AN: I'm having a pretty bad block on Hi and Goodbye, so I thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot song fic.. can K-chan do it?  We shall see.. Oh and *shameless plug* please read 'Breaking at the Seams' the fic me and Jade-55 are working on.. its really good! LoL..

Disclaimer: I don't own Rei and Mariah nor do I own Beyblade.. I'm just addicted *squishes Michael* and the song is by SheDaisy.

**Special Note!** This is a side fic to Breaking at the Seams (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=994801) You don't have to read that story to read this one… it stands on its own, but I just wanted to write a Rei/Mariah insert ^-^

Look at me I can't sleep alone 

_With these secrets I keep_

The walls are breathing 

She sighed and shifted herself on the soft grass, trying to find a more comfortable position.  A breeze picked up and blew her soft pink hair around her face but she paid no attention, her mind was elsewhere.  It seemed no matter where she was or what she was doing he followed her like a bad dream –only this dream wasn't so bad.  In fact it was very pleasant, depending on whom you talked to.

To her teammates, he was a nightmare, a vision of the past that mocked them with his seeming betrayal.  However, to her he was something completely different.  Neither dream nor vision, he was just Rei, he was her heart.  While he wasn't a dream or a vision, he still haunted her, his face dancing in the corner of her eyes, his voice lingering in her ears.  Which brought her to where she was right now, sitting alone on the bank of the river not too far from the compound the teams were lodged.

It was peaceful and quiet, the full moonlight glinting off the surface of the water causing shafts of light to skip along the grass like dancing fairies, yet it brought no more thoughts of sleep than did her futon back at the compound.  Her heart and mind was far too filled with images of a handsome golden-eyed boy to contemplate sleep.  The walls of the room had seemed to cave in on her, so she escaped, leaving the warmth and security of her team behind her.  Shivering she raised her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, to conserve some warmth.  Never had she felt more alone in all her life.

And I consider the casualties 

_If the man that you have to be_

_Changes his mind over heart_

_Over head over heels_

_I can feel goodbye_

But I'll always be… 

Her mind shifted back to the first time the White Tigers had met the Bladebreakers, when Kevin was tormenting poor Bruce, forcing him to fight them knowing he didn't stand a chance.  She was so shocked to see her former teammate on another team – a rival team, it hurt to her core that they could be replaced so quickly.  At first she went along with Lee's traitor bit until she realize that he was wrong.  Rei never betrayed anyone, unless you call going to discover yourself betrayal.  As much as Lee wanted her to hate Rei, despise him for leaving their village for the outside world, condemn him for wanting something more, she couldn't do it.  Realizing that she could never hate the 'traitor' was hard for both her and her team to swallow, especially Lee, after all Rei deserted them; left with the White Tiger bitbeast and disappeared with out saying so much as goodbye.  The memories still stung her, the same memories that were brought forward seeing him again.

Seeing him again brought back feelings she was sure she had buried deep in her heart, never to surface again.  Feelings of love.  Her mother told her after he left that it was just puppy love, that she was too young to truly fall in love, but she knew her mother was wrong.  Rei wasn't just her love, he was her soul mate, whether he felt the same or not was irrelevant, he completed her soul and nothing would change that.

And that was what made seeing him with the Bladebreakers so hard.  Knowing he completed her soul, and knowing he didn't know, or that he didn't feel the same for her.  It almost crushed her.  Sure when they were young he said things that made her feel special, things that warmed her heart, but that was in the past, and people change there minds about the past.

She knew who would win the tournament.  She would never admit it to Lee, or anyone else and she sure wasn't going down with out a fight, but she knew Rei and his knew team would beat them in the finals.  She just _knew_.  And that meant goodbye once again.  At least this time she would get to say the word, maybe she would even get to tell him the words that she had locked so deep in her heart all those years ago when he left the first time.  She laughed at the thought, some wishes were never meant to come true.

All over you 

_I'll burn upon your body_

With a fire that's mocking the sun 

Shivering again she wished that she would have had the foresight to bring a blanket or jacket or even a heavier shirt.  She was dressing in her normal cloths – not really thinking anyone would see her but she didn't feel like trapesing around a compound filled with boys in her nightgown.  Most boys were perverts after all.  Giggling as the thought popped into her head.  Nah, most boys weren't _too_ bad.

Her mirth died as quickly as it sprung up, promptly replaced by the familiar desolate feeling that filled her so often.  Not that the world could tell of course.  No, to everyone else in the sad reality of her life, she was still the same cheerful, snipey Mariah; someone to rely on when you were feeling blue and needed a shoulder to cry on, someone who held never-ending optimism.  Not even her close friends saw through her façade.  How little effort it would take to break the porceline mask guarding her emotions, but no one tried.  No one since _him_, had bothered look behind the brightness in her eyes to see the darkness that lingered there.  And because he _did_ bother look behind, to break the mask she couldn't let go.  He was the one true friend she had ever had.

All over you 

_The love that lingers on your lips_

_Will be my final testament_

_That what's been done_

_I can't undo_

I'll always be all over you 

So wrapped up in her depression and heartache she failed to see the figure that hung back in the shadows watching the emotions play across her face.  He could feel the sadness roll off her in waves, and it broke his heart.  

The moonlight illuminated the soft contours of her body, even in the curled up position she was in.  It played off her silky hair, making it shine a way it wouldn't do in the daylight.  The tears that he doubted she even knew were streaming down her face, sparkled like small diamonds the ethereal light.  The sight of her tears caused his heart to clench, almost bringing tears to his own eyes.

He had been trying to sleep and getting nowhere fast, images of a laughing pink haired child filled his head.  Memories of a time that once was, a life he left behind.  He had thought to get a drink of milk to help him sleep when a flash of pink and white caught his eye.  Wondering what it was he followed.

And he found her, alone on the bank of the river, crying, yet at the same time looking stunning in the moonlight.  She looked like the beautiful cat goddess of love his mother used to tell him about when he was a child.  She was the picture of perfection, except for the pale droplets that streaked down her face.  She was gorgeous, she was heartbreaking, breathtaking and tragic.  She was everything, but something told him she didn't know it.  That no one told her the world should revolve around her solely.  That nothing mattered more in the world to him than her happiness.  He stepped quietly out of the shadows and started towards her.

I pour a glass of pure honesty 

_Leaves me dizzy enough to see_

_That it's raining_

_Outside my window, the light balloon_

Isn't rising a moment too soon 

Mariah stiffened at the soft pattering sound of feet on the grass behind her.  Inwardly she was frightened; she was a young teenage girl alone in the middle of the night.  _Perhaps_, she thought, _I should have thought this through a bit more_.  She took a deep break and turned her head to see whom it was that lurked behind her.

She was startled to find tender golden eyes staring down into her own.  She immediately blushed and dashed the tears from her eyes.  "R-Rei!" she stuttered, making a move to stand, when a hand gently pushed her back into a seated position.

"Shhh…" he whispered seating himself on the dew-covered ground behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

He nuzzled her silken locks tenderly, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.  It was just as he remembered, she smelled like flowers and forests.  Closing his eyes he held her closer, feeling the rapid beating of her heart against his arm.

She was completely shocked, yet at the same time also utterly petrified.  Here was the very object of her thoughts, holding her, nuzzling her hair!  What if she scared him away?  Kevin had always teased her about being too obsessive and straightforward.  However amidst the self-doubt and self-consciousness part of her wondered why he was here, and why exactly he was cuddling her…like he cared.  His proximity made the blood rush to her head, her heart to beat fast, and she was starting to get dizzy.  He smelled purely male, and felt it too, as his rock hard abdomen pressed against her back.  The dizziness intensified and she was sure she was as red as a tomato.  Not being able to reign in her curiousity any longer she whispered, "R-rei?"

"Mmm?" a gentle purr like sound answered her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Her voice filled with uncertainty.

"I followed you."

"Oh… um… why?"

A chuckle followed the question and his arms tightened around her.  "Does it matter?"

Mariah closed her eyes and gathered her courage.  "Rei, why are you here?"

The teasing left his tone, and his grip loosened a bit.  "Honestly, I was worried.  When I saw a flash of pink leave the compound I knew it was you.  It's not safe to be in the wilderness by yourself.  I wont scold you because by your reaction when you first noticed me I could tell you knew already."

Something inside of her deflated.  "Oh.  So you're here cause you were worried I would get hurt.  Why didn't you make your presence known sooner?"  Her tone was splintered and almost bitter.

Rei sighed, what should he tell her?  The truth seemed his best option, maybe it would heal her and steal away the desolation that haunted her pretty amber eyes.  "I-I saw you crying and I froze… It broke my heart Mariah."

She gasped and brought her hand to her to her mouth.  Slowly she turned around, raising herself to sit on her knees as she stared into concerned golden orbs.  "Yo-you…"

Interrupting her, he brought up both his hands to cup each side of her face, bringing his face with in inches of her own.  "And why _were_ you crying Mariah?" his voice was husky and filled with some unknown emotion as his breath fanned the bridge of her nose.

Her breath caught in her throat and she was frozen, unable to move or speak or even think.  She shuddered as his thumbs gently stroked the sides of her cheeks, his eyes imploring her to answer.  "Well Mariah?" his voice now whispered into her ear as he shifted his head so his lips were by her ear.

Breaking things 

_I didn't know were so brittle they'd break_

_Was it my mistake_

_To light the match and blow the ash_ __

Suddenly she felt teeth nip at her earlobe causing her to shiver.  "Hmm?"

"I-I…" she stuttered, distracted by the lips that were now pressing against the hollow of her neck.  "I was th-thinking ab-about you."

"And what about me Mariah?"  His mouth was making its way back up her neck.

"Ab-about ho-how yo-yo-you left."  She shivered again as teeth scraped her jaw line.

"Were you now?"

"Y-yes."

Her eyes widened and the dizzy sensation increases as his tongue flicked at her ear.  "Something else, that wouldn't have made you cry.  What _really_ made you cry Mariah?"

She was silent a moment then said so softly it was barely audible.  "How you didn't love me."

"What was that?" He emphasized with another nip to the ear.

She jumped, startled then said a little louder.  "I was thinking about how you didn't –couldn't love me."

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away, dropping his hands to his sides.  Moments passed until Mariah couldn't stand it and glance up at him.

He was almost glaring at her.  His eyes filled with an indefinable emotion, his fists now clenched at his sides.  Tears welled in her eyes once more.  She just _had_ to go and screw up the _only_ time she had with Rei.  Way to go Mariah!  "I-I'm so-sorry Rei.  It was stupid, forget I said anything."  She murmured.

She started to get up so she could run away and leave the embarrassing situation behind her when a hand lashed out and pulled her back down somewhat roughly.  Afraid to face him, she kept her head turned toward the ground when his hand reached under chin and pulled it up to face him.

His face was dark and his normally clear eyes cloudy.  "How could you think that Mariah?" he demanded.

Tears spilled down her cheeks.  "I-I…you left us Rei!  What am I suppose to think?" her embarrassment and anguish turning into anger.

His eyes widened and his hand dropped away from her chin.  She was right.  Lowering his face he allowed his bangs to obscure his eyes.  

I could deny the seasons 

_Even with the last leaf that falls_

_If it justified the reasons _

"I-you're right."  His voice sounded so desolate that it tugged at her heart and all her anger melted away as if it had never been there.

"Rei-"

"No!" he exclaimed suddenly, whipping his eyes up to clash with hers.  "No…" He sounded hoarse again, and his eyes softened.

Reach up, he settled one hand cupping her jaw, stroking her face softly.  "I never meant to leave you.  If I thought you would leave –could leave I would have asked you to come.  But I knew better.  You know I didn't betray the White Tigers, that I'm not a traitor.  You know that don't you?"  His eyes pleaded with her to understand, to understand that he did what he did because he had to, because he needed to grow.

"Yes," she replied softly.  "I know Rei."

I'm not yours at all 

_So I'll go on lamenting silently_

_If that's the way it has to be_

But you'll always touch and taste and see me 

Relief flooded him, she understood.  He knew she did, she always understood him.  Smiling tenderly he lowered his head and brushed her lips softly with his own.  When she leaned her face up more his smile grew and pressed his lips more firmly against hers.

Her lips were soft and supple and she tasted like honey.  Feeling more brave he ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entry into her mouth.  She slowly accommodated him, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to dance around her own.

Finally he pulled away, as both of them gasped for air.  Leaning his forehead against hers he let his hand roam over her head caressing her silky fine hair as he stared into her passion clouded eyes.  "Nothing could make me love you more than I do already Mariah."  His voice a low purr. 

Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, and she glowed with happiness.  He hated what he had to say next.  "But you know I'll have to go."

The light in her eyes dimmed a bit at this and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.  _I wont cry.  I will be strong, I have lived this long with out him I can continue.  At least I know he loves me.  Silence will be my mourning._  

"Ye-yes."

Kissing her again, he smiled then pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and back, tucking her head under his chin.  He savored the moment, knowing that soon they would have to go back to the real world, back to the compound and back to their opposing teams.  Her quiet words broke him out of the unpleasant thoughts.

"I love you Rei."

He smiled into her hair, once again breathing in her scent.  "Aa.  I promise you Mariah.  That when it's all over, when we've won the World Championships I'll come back for you – to you.  I don't much care where we live as long as it's with you, although I will miss the Bladebreakers."

The sadness in his voice pulled at her heart strings, and consolingly she wound her arms around his back.  "We can decide that when the time comes." She felt his sigh of relief and smirked.  "Besides, you have to make it through the White Tigers first, and we're not going to make it easy for you guys."

Rei laughed and hugged her tighter.  "I'm counting on it."

"Promise me Rei, if we end up battling each other that we'll both give it our best and that there will be no hard feelings at the end, whoever the winner is ok?"  she looked up into his eyes pleading.

He smiled at her and gently ran his hand down the side of her face.  "It's a deal."

"Good!"  Pulling away from him she caught his hand and tugged him in the direction of the compound.  "We better go, or Lee will come looking for me and have a conniption fit!"

Laughing once again he allowed himself to be pulled along until they were just outside the compound walls, where he pulled her back against his chest and whispered in her ear.  "_Wo ai ni._"

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  Hehe I love it… the sappiest thing I've ever written please review!  You know you want to!  You don't think Rei was too OOC do you?


End file.
